


Gone

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set the next day after Boxed In.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: I just watched Boxed In Once again the other day when it was on the USA channel. I really hated the ending and Tony's face was so sad. As you can see I really hated the Boxed In Episode.

Gone

Tony DiNozzo grabbed his backpack and disappeared into the elevator. He waved off the invitation to Ziva's house to have her cook dinner for him. He couldn't believe that they did that to him. Did they not like him? Yes, he could be a pain sometimes, but that didn't mean anything. That was a mask to cover up what his real feeling were. He had learned from an early age not to show other people his feelings and his emotions. Also, not to let other people see you cry. But for a moment a tiny moment he dropped his mask to show his emotions at being left out.

He went back to apartment after getting himself something to eat at the pizza place. His own favorite pizza sausage, pepperoni with extra cheese. He carried it back to his apartment and dropped it onto the kitchen table. He walked towards the cabinet and opened it up to get out a paper plate and put two slices onto the plate and then made his way towards the T.V. He turned it on and the DVD player after choosing a movie he popped it in and sat there watching one of his many movies.

The next day he was distracted on trying to find out how he should act towards his teammates after last nights snub at not being invited to their little party. He didn't even see the van that was near his own car and didn't see the four men who were suddenly there until it was too late. The chloroformed cloth was quickly placed over his mouth and he was thrown into the van as he passed out. The thought that he had before he passed out was that Gibbs and his team wouldn't care about him if he was kidnapped and wouldn't be looking for him because they didn't care about him.

One of the men put his gloved hand into his coat pocket and grabbed his cell phone. He threw his backpack, cell phone and badge onto the ground by his car and sped off.

One hour later Gibbs wondered where his senior agent was because hadn't shown up and so he called his cell phone, but it kept on ringing and ringing. Tony knew not to be unreachable. That was one of his rules. Never be unreachable. He got up and walked towards the elevators and punched the button to call the elevator. Where was his senior agent and why wasn't he calling and wondered if he was all right. He walked towards his car and sped away towards his senior agents apartment. When he got there he skid to a stop by Tony's Mustang. He found Tony's backpack, cell phone, and looked like his badge and there was also an envelope with his name on it on top of the backpack. He took out his cell phone and called his team to get over to Tony's apartment because they had a crime scene to process.

McGee and Ziva stopped by Gibbs's car and exited the van and walked towards the scene. "Ziva, bag and tag. McGee, shoot and sketch. I'm going to see if there's video footage." He told his team as he stalked off.

"What do you think happened?" Ziva asked as McGee was putting the envelope into the bag.

"I don't know. Maybe someone is after Gibbs and took Tony." He said as he wrote on the bag and put it into his case and then grabbed the phone and put it into another bag.

They worked in silence as they did their job. Gibbs came back with the evidence that they needed to hopefully find out to know not only who had taken Tony, but also what happened to him. They went back to headquarters and went inside to drop off the things to Abby.

Abby grabbed the evidence not knowing that it was Tony's things. When she put it down on her clean table she turned and found that they were still there. "What is it?"

"It's Tony, Abs. He's missing. We found this besides his car."

"No, he can't be missing."

"We'll find him, Abs."

"You better and then we'll tell him that we're sorry."

"What do you mean, Abs?"

"Tell him that we're sorry for rubbing it in his face that he wasn't invited to the party last night. I was looking at him when his face fell. A few minutes after he left and you went to go see the Director I asked Ziva why he wasn't there. It turns out that he wasn't even invited."

"I didn't know that, Abs. I thought that he didn't want to be there."

"He probably wanted to be there, but he wasn't even invited. How would that make you feel if you weren't invited to a party that all of your co-workers and friends were invited to?"

"I would feel bad."

"We need to put a tracker on him when we get him back."

"I don't think he'll let you do that."

"I don't care, Gibbs. He keeps on disappearing on us. We can't lose him." Abby said as she brushed a tear from her eye. "And if we lose him because of that stupid party that Ziva never invited him to I wouldn't know what to do. I still can't believe that she didn't invite him and then we had to go and rub it in. We should have known better Gibbs. We know Tony the best and yet we did that to him. We made him sad and we have to fix it before it's too late."

"We will, Abby. We will."

"I hope so." She said as she turned to the evidence that was gathered from the crime scene.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Tony may be OOC in this chapter.

Gone

Tony awoke and found himself tied to a chair and then he found that he was not alone. Four men were around a table right in front of him and that they were playing cards, but when he awoke they looked up towards him.

"I see that you are awake, Agent DiNozzo."

"Why am I here?"

"You will find out in a minute." One of the men said.

Suddenly the door opened and two more men came inside.

"He just woke up, Sir." The man who had just talked to him said.

"Good." The man said as he walked up to the bound man.

"Hello, Agent DiNozzo."

"Who are you? And why am I here?"

"My name is Alexander Stevenson. Your boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs is responsible for putting my brother in jail."

"And why did you take me?"

"Because you Anthony have been working alongside Gibbs for four years. You are like a son to him."

"That's what you think."

"Ah, but I know it's true."

"You don't know anything. You would think that someone who cares about me would care that I wasn't invited to a party. That he wouldn't rub it in my face that I wasn't invited. He would have cared that I wasn't there and wondered why I wasn't. He doesn't care about me."

"We'll see about that, DiNozzo."

He took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Gibbs."

"I have somebody that you are looking for. If you do what I want then you will get him back."

"What have you done to my Agent?"

Tony spoke up at that moment. "Why don't you just put a bullet in my brain. I know you're going to do it once you get what you want. That is if they do what you want them to do because I know they won't.

"Shut, up." The man on the phone said as he struck him across the face. "They will if they care about you."

"I keep on repeating this they don't care. They would be happy for you to put a bullet in my brain. Go ahead and do it." Tony replied and quieted down as another punch was delivered to his face.

"That's better. Where were we now? Ahh, yes. I want you to reopen my brother's case. I know that he was innocent and I want you to find out why he was put into jail. His name is Daniel Stevenson. We will call you later to find out what you know."

"You better not hurt him."

"We'll see about that." The man hung up.

"They won't do what you want them to do you know."

"They will if they care about you."

"Like I said they don't care about me. They never did."

Gibbs looked at the phone. Why would his senior field agent think that they don't care about him? Oh, ya that's right. He wasn't invited to Ziva's party. Abby was right they both knew Tony the best and they shouldn't have rubbed it into his face and for that he was truly sorry. There wasn't time for this. He needed to find out if there was anything that could be done to get his senior agent back and safely. He heard over the phone that he had been punched twice. With that smart mouth on him he'd probably get more punches.

"Okay, I need information on Daniel Stevenson. Apparently his brother thinks that he was innocent."

"On it, boss." Replied both Ziva and McGee.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Gone

"I have something, boss. Petty Officer Daniel Stevenson was charged with murder. This was before Tony was even at NCIS. Why would he take Tony and why wait so long?"

"I don't know McGee." He wondered the same thing. He remembered now. It was a case that he had handled the first two weeks that Mike had left the team and put him in charge of the team. His mentor had just quit and he didn't know what he was doing. Sure he had a good team, but it was his first time as a team leader. He had watched Franks when he was team leader and had learned some of it, but it was almost like he didn't know what to do now that he was gone.

"Pull up the file that we have on him. We need to check everything and go back to the crime scene."

"Sure thing, boss." Replied McGee who went back to his computer again.

Gibbs nodded and got up and walked towards the elevators. When the doors slid closed after punching the right floor he stopped the elevator between floors. He sagged towards the back panel of the elevator and closed his eyes and then opened them and punched the wall. They better not lay another hand on his agent. He could still hear the pain of Tony's voice when he said that they should put a bullet in his head. To think that Tony thought that they didn't care about him was like a shot in the gut. He hated it that he thought that. He had also asked McGee to put a trace on the phone the next time that the kidnapper called. He then flipped the switch and waited until it traveled to his floor.

He went to go get the evidence that they still had stored. It wasn't a cold case file, but they still had it stored. When he walked out onto the bullpen's floor he set the box on his desk and uncovered it. He took out everything and looked through the pictures. He had McGee scan everything even the photos and put them on the big screen. He had remembered Daniel say that he didn't kill Petty Officer Gabriel Franklin, but he didn't find anything to prove that he didn't.

They drove to the crime scene and started taking pictures when they got back McGee went back to the computer and started uploading the pictures. They tried to find the differences, but since it was a long time ago they didn't find anything new.

It took two days, but they found something that would prove that Petty Officer Daniel Stevenson was innocent. All it took was a ticket that he had gotten at the exact time that he was supposed to kill Gabriel. How they had found it was that it was still at the house in a hidden room that they had found while they were in Daniel's house. Why Daniel didn't tell them this right then, but wanted to ask when they let him go.

McGee couldn't trace the call the last time that Alex had called about the case because it wasn't enough time. Maybe this time when they had information that Alex would stay on the line a little longer. The phone suddenly rang.

"Gibbs."

"What have you found out?"

"I want to know how is my Agent."

"First the info."

"He's innocent."

"Good. Now you can have your Agent back."

"Let me talk to him."

"No." He said as he hung up.

Gibbs threw down the phone and then looked at McGee who nodded no that they still hadn't traced the call. He just hoped that he would find his Agent soon.

Gibbs was downstairs in his house working on his boat when he heard a knock at the door. He walked up the steps and made his way towards the door, but not before he grabbed his gun and looked through the peephole. He then cautiously opened the door and found a figure on the front porch. He looked around and didn't see anybody and then put this gun away. He felt for a pulse and found one. He turned him over and found himself looking onto the face of a very bruised and battered Tony DiNozzo.

"Come on, DiNozzo. Wake up."

He dragged Tony into the living room and placed him on the couch and then closed the door. He quickly dialed Ducky's number.

"Ducky, I need you at my house."

"What is it?"

"Someone dropped DiNozzo on my doorstep."

"I'll be right over."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Gone

Tony awoke in pain as Ducky poked his face at a particularly ugly bruise. "Sorry, Anthony."

"It's okay, Ducky." He looked around and found himself in Gibbs's living room. One moment he was in the warehouse and the next he was in Gibbs's house.

"What am I doing here?"

"You were left here, DiNozzo."

"Oh." He started to get up, but Ducky pushed him down.

"I'm not finished looking you over. Did they hit anywhere else?"

"Stomach." Tony replied.

Ducky made sure that Tony didn't have any broken ribs. "I want you to go to the hospital to make sure that they didn't break any ribs. I don't like how you winced when I poked that one area."

"I'm fine, Ducky."

"Just go to the hospital, Tony."

"Like you'd care if I had my ribs broken." Tony replied as he glared at Gibbs.

"I never say this. I'm sorry for rubbing it in your face that I was at the party and you weren't. I didn't know that you weren't invited."

"You're apologizing to me? I thought it was a sign of weakness. Plus I'm not worth it. I guess I should have deserved it. I mean my family didn't want me around, so I guess it's only fair that you didn't want me around. I guess I should have figured it out. My father didn't like me I mean he left me in a hotel room when I was twelve. I mean what does a twelve-year-old child do to get left alone in a hotel room of strangers? Maybe he was trying to get rid of me hoping that I'd disappear and never bother him again. It's only fair that you'd feel the same too and be glad to get rid of me."

"It's not a sign of weakness when it's between friends."

"Friends? We are not friends. A friend wouldn't do what you did. A friend wouldn't exclude you from a party that everyone was invited to. A friend wouldn't look so smug because they knew that you weren't invited to. It would have been better if he would of shot and killed me."

"No, it's not. Don't you dare say that. Do you hear me? I'm sorry for my part in that party thing. I didn't mean it. I know I have a lot to make up to you and I hope that you give me the chance to do that."

"I don't know if I can, Gibbs."

"Just give me a chance, Tony."

"I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask Tony. Now let's go to the hospital."

Ducky, Tony and Gibbs made their way towards the hospital. They waited until the X-Rays were done and they found out that no bones were broken. Gibbs smiled as they made their way back towards his house. Tony would be spending time with him for the time being. He had a lot of work to do and he hoped that Tony would allow him to make it up to him.

The End


End file.
